


Death Dark ?

by fleecal



Series: The Doomed Family [4]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mark Fischbach Egos, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleecal/pseuds/fleecal
Summary: My interpretation of WKM from Dark's perspective.





	Death Dark ?

October 13, 1922.

_That’s night people say they died._

William Barnum. Yue Niennas. Damien Doom. Celine Doom.

People say they died. People say there was an accident.

_There was no accident._

Dominique remembers that night. They remember it vividly, through two different pairs of eyes. The eyes of a brother. A man who just wanted to protect those he loved. The eyes of a sister. A woman who thought she could handle the magic. But she didn’t know the house had sabotaged her. She didn’t know her ex-husband had sabotaged her. Neither of them knew. But then her crystal ball exploded.

Dominique remembers how afraid they were to die. A sister, afraid she’d doomed herself and her brother. A mother, afraid she’d never see her child grow up. A brother, desperate to save his sister, no matter the cost. A man, fearing for the safety of his lover and friend.

Dominique remembers two souls becoming one. They remember saving their friend. It truly was the only way to save them. Their soul was beyond repair.

Dominique remembers the funeral. They remember how Wilford wasn’t there, having wandered off while Dominique was still getting their bearings. Somehow that was better. Somehow they knew he’d be alright.

Dominique remembers how sad and confused Bimothy was. Almost three years old. He sobbed into his grandfather’s jacket. People telling a tiny child his family was dead. No wonder he’s scared. Dominique remembers gently taking the child from their father’s arms, daring to touch the child for the first time since Celine dropped him off with her parents. They remember rubbing gentle circles in the child’s back and whispering to him softly. _“They aren’t gone. They just aren’t here.”_ Dominique remembers the child falling asleep in their arms.

* * *

Darkiplier stared at the ceiling of their office. Down the hall, they could hear Bim and Wilford conversing. They’re laughing. Dark looked over at the mirror on the wall. Y/N wasn’t there. Probably watching over someone in another mirror.

People say the four of them died that night. And in a way, they did. But Death doesn’t mean the same thing to them.

Dominique smiled.


End file.
